Miku's Nightmare
by mrs.kirby13
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Vocaloid or the characters/songs. I have added parts to the story to make more sense of it. I am merely a fan of the Dark Woods Circus series and am putting a story to the songs.
1. Test Tube Princess

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CHARACTERS/SONGS. THIS IS MERELY FAN FICTION. I am a fan of the Dark Woods Circus saga.

Characters

Miku: Main Protagonist, Narrator

Kaito: Patient who believes he is a dog, Pochi, Blue-headed beast

Rin/Len: Twins who are mutilated, two headed clown

Meiko: Scientist, Evil Queen, Mutilator, audience

Haku: Ringmaster in Dark Wood Circus

Neru: Ringmaster assistant

Gakupo: A man who buys Miku, proposes marriage to her, but then falls ill, and dies which forces her back into the circus.

Chapter 1: Test Tube Princess

"I've done it!" the scientist cries out, "I have created the last Eva. For this small woman in a test tube is the god child."

The lab smells of B2H6 as she holds up a test tube containing a small woman with long green hair and a flower over her right eye she pours out the contents of the tube and the small woman stands up and stumbles on the lab table. The scientist takes a small rag and cuts it into a dress for the woman "I must not show you to society," the scientist says, "for you were created at the hands of taboo. I must kill you before anyone finds you, and they find out that I had created you."

"Why must I be hidden," the woman says her small voice barely audible, "Why was I created? Why must I die? I cannot see. This rose in is in my eye, it is like a mark, showing that I am a creation of sin."

Her voice grows more audible to the scientist as she grows larger as does the small dress, though it shreds into miserable rags. "Do not talk!" the scientist shouts as she strikes the woman, "you are not a real human Eva! You were created to destroy."

"My name is not Eva," the woman says, "It is Miku! I want to know if I will ever feel love or happiness, even though I am not a true human, but only created to destroy."

"SILENCE!" the scientist screams as she strikes Miku again. This time Miku gets a hold of a piece of heavy lab equipment and hurls it at the scientist.

"You do not order me around!" Miku shouts, "You created me to destroy, that is what I will do!"

She throws the scientist against the wall. The scientist stands up and grabs Miku.

"You will be punished for this!" the scientist yells. She locks Miku in a solitary room with barred windows, no furniture and has the smell of chilled blood.


	2. Steel Cage Princess

Chapter 2: Steel Cage Princess

As Miku is in this room, it begins to spin, she begins to hallucinate. This is either due to lack of food or sleep. She begins to see that there is a bed of thorns and a pillow of roses against the wall. 'Maybe I will be saved from this prison that the coldhearted queen has locked me in' she thinks.

The scientist walks by, but Miku sees her as this evil queen. "When will I ever see the sun again?" Miku cries out. "Never," the queen says cruelly, "you are here as my prisoner until the day you die"

"Please stop this, your majesty," Miku pleas desperately, "or else how will we escape?"

Miku looks around and sees all of the failed experiments of the scientist, all locked in cages.

"Your Majesty?" the scientists asks baffled, "what are you talking about?"

"You, the queen," Miku begins, "have locked me in a chilly cell with a thorny bed and a pillow of roses." She points to the bare corner of the empty room.

"I am locked in this room with no windows, only hopelessness," Miku despairs, "Can someone rescue me?"

One of the failed experiments says to her, "It is impossible. You cannot escape."

"I am eternally waiting for someone to save me," Miku says, "In this prison. I will never end my search for the hidden sunlight."

"We will all never end the search," they all chant together.

"You have all clearly gone insane!" the scientist says, "You will all be sent to the lunatic asylum as of tomorrow morning."


	3. Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness

Chapter 3: Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness

In the lunatic asylum, Miku feels as if she is spinning. She is carted into a white room by a shifty looking doctor. She has no idea how long she has been in this room as the hours twirl by. She sees many white rooms in blinding white corridors. She sees two of the failed experiments from the scientist's home, a boy and a girl. They look like fraternal twins. The girl innocently fixes her bow, as the boy menacingly shows his teeth. "Rin, Len," Miku says as she sees them, "You're here too?"

"Yes," Rin says, "remember, she sent us here too?"

"Your time has come, sweetie pie," a man in white says as he grabs Rin by the arm and pulls her down the corridor. Len continues to bear his teeth menacingly.

Suddenly there is the sound of a door slamming and footsteps. There is silence and then the sound of chainsaws, screaming, and maniacal laughing. Miku looks out and sees that it is a woman who looks similar to the scientist, or the queen in Miku's mind, holding a chainsaw and cutting the head off of Rin. She then sees Len be dragged off to the same room. She knows this as the flower room because the bright red reminds her of flowers, similar to the one on her eye. She sees a beautiful circular rotation of what looks like Rin's head. A blue haired man, she knows as Kaito, crawls on all fours, picks it up in his mouth and begins chewing on it.

"No Pochi," the chainsaw woman says, "bad dog, give that to mama, give it here." Kaito gives the head to the chainsaw woman who spots Miku. "INTRUDER!" the woman screams, "you will be next tomorrow." Kaito growls and chases Miku back to the white room.

"I cannot wait," Miku says, "I will get out of here. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I…." She falls unconscious. She wakes up and sees her legs have been replaced with goat legs. She looks and sees that Rin and Len have been joined onto one body with both heads. Kaito, or Pochi, is put into a straight-jacket, a hungry looks is on his face.


	4. Dark Woods Circus

Chapter 4: Dark Woods Circus

DISCLAIMER: SOME PARTS ARE MADE UP IN THIS PART! BUT IT IS ONLY TO MAKE SENSE OF THE STORY IN A FUTURE CHAPTER

Meanwhile on the other side of town a young girl is walking down the street. She hears a voice behind her. "You're here, you're here," says the voice. The girl turns around and there is a two headed clown. "Come see the show," the female head of the clown says, "come see the sad fate that some in this world carry. The deformity! Drop by and see them." The girl picks up the flyer that the clown has dropped. It reads: Machigerita Circus. The clown runs off and the girl follows it deep into the forest to a large circus tent. There is a chairman with large eyes, ten meters tall and the assistant, a woman with blond hair, who is also the same height.

"The cast is all jolly!" the chairman announces, "come see their strange forms. It is so fun, The Dark Woods Circus."

The ringmaster steps up to the podium. "Come see the freak with two heads," the ringmaster announces. Rin/Len step onto the stage and perform a trick and bow. The audience stares in silence, including the little girl. "Next the Deformed Diva," the ringmaster announces. Miku steps up. She has blindfold, and goat legs. She sings a melancholy, depressing song. The audience still stares in wonder. After Miku finishes her song, a troupe of fencers takes the stage. One of them is victorious as the loser dies and is disembodied and mutilated. His parts are placed on a platter. "Next, a blue-headed beast that loves to eat cold things," the ringmaster announces. Kaito is pushed onto the stage. The platter of amputated body parts and disembodied organs is placed in front of him. He devours it with a feral snarl. Soon after this, the show is over, and all of the circus performers are sent back into their cages. Miku cries out as she did in her song, "Does anyone truly wish I were alive? I am so undesirable in this body." Rin/Len removes her blindfold and look at her as if they were inspecting her. "Why are you looking at me like this? This rotting face," she says as a tear runs down her deformed face from her flowered eye. She sobs as Len laments, "This is painful, as she says. She is right, but the circus must go on forever." He touches a piece of her hair and smells it. "It's fun, it's fun," Rin cries out in demented joy. She is oblivious to this exploitation and cruelty. "This circus is so much fun," she says. There is a pile of brown apples, bananas, and various spoiled fruits dumped on the ground at the people's feet. "Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes," Rin exclaims, "my skin festers, reflected on my eyes."

"I want to die," Miku sobs, "I want to die, get me out of here please. It is impossible for anyone to say or think this." The chairman and chairwoman dance off into the night. They all remember what it was like to be children coming to the circus and wanting to perform as acrobats and clowns. But, now they are a part of the wrong type of circus, which involved cannibals, deformity and fencers who had fought to the death and were then eaten.


	5. Blue Ice Castle

Chapter 5: Blue Ice Castle

DISCLAIMER: I AM UNSURE OF THE EVENTS LEADING AFTER DWC BUT THIS IS POSSIBLE BACKGROUND INFORMATION LEADING TO BLUE ICE CASTLE

In the next few months, the circus becomes less enjoyable, because more of the performers are becoming more aware of their forms and appearances. They are beginning to become depressed and not wanting to perform. The only person wanting to perform is Rin. Miku begins to lose her mind again and has a disturbing idea. It the middle of the night, the night the circus closes down, the performers are all auctioned off, and no one wants them. A man with a purple ponytail calls out, "50 thousand pounds for the diva."

"Sold," the ringmaster calls out.

"My name is Gakupo," the man says, "You will be my bride. I can see that you have been mistreated."

Gakupo leads her into the carriage, and gives her a diamond ring. They go into a beautiful house that looks like a blue castle. Miku eyes light up. She is finally home.

A few months seem to be heaven for Miku, because at last someone is seeing her for her inner-beauty, not just for her afflictions. She is treated as a queen by Gakupo. She travels the world with Gakupo and sees many wonderful sights. But soon, Gakupo falls ill from influenza and dies within a week. With nowhere left to turn, Miku comes back to the circus. During the night, Miku has an idea to free the circus performers. She steals one of the fencers' swords and chops off Len's head. "Thank you," Len says as his head rolls off. She then kills Rin, and Kaito devours the entire body and is poisoned. "Good boy," Miku says as she throws herself down the stairs of the center podium, breaking her neck and severing her spinal cord. The chairman and chairwoman throw her into the snow. Miku dies with a smile on her face. 'Thank you' she thinks. A hyacinth looking similar to ice grows where her body is.


	6. Red Swamp Bottom

Chapter 6: Red Swamp Bottom

Miku wakes up. This must be the afterlife. Everything is red. There is fire and a boiling lake of blood. "Cleanse," she hears a voice whisper, "Sin" There is a wooden sign that reads, "Red Swamp Bottom". She sees coral reefs, and she touches them. They are sharp as needles. She sees more people fall into this horrible wasteland, and land on the coral reefs. She hears their screams, and maniacal laughter of the tormentors of these sinners. She can smell the scent of flesh burning as sinners are being burnt alive and being mutilated, their blood flows into the lake. She realizes that it is her skin as she feels it burning painfully. As she walks her intestines drag on the ground. She can feel herself crying, but rather than tears, her own eyes are melting. Miku regrets killing the performers and herself but that is not enough to win her freedom and a second chance. "Please let me out of here," she cries out, "I do not like hearing or seeing these words. I have suffered enough. I did not ask to be created in the first place. I was held prisoner, and committed into an asylum. I was mutilated and sent to perform in the circus. My only escape was to kill myself, and also to be the mercy angel to those who were also suffering."

A voice calls out. "You will never be let out, until you atone for the sins you have committed. Only suffering will be continued."

"Wait!" another voice calls out, "There is a way she can redeem herself! Become the guard of the Red Swamp! Reap the souls of the Earth who have sinned."


	7. Guard and Scythe

Chapter 7: Guard and Scythe

Miku approaches the leader of the Red Swamp Bottom. She is given a black cloak and a scythe. Thorns begin to form around her arms and legs. She is immune to the pain it causes. She is also given a crystal ball to see the people who have sinned. She hears pain, confessions, and smells the scent of sin. Her scythe in her right hand glows dirty silver as it detects a sinner. She sees that this sinner is someone she really cares about. She feels horrible to have to kill someone who she loves. She kills another and another as her scythe, representing crime and punishment, swings and swings, beheading these sinners. Her tears mix into the blood in the red swamp. She kills more loved ones and brings them into the red swamp. Not only does she kill those that she loves, but people that she does not even know. Flowers form around her, representing the innocent people who had once repented their sins had their souls reaped in by Miku.

"Along with killing those who are on Earth," the overseer says, "You must inflict suffering on those who have fallen in here."

"Yes, master," Miku gulps as tears flow from the sockets where her eyes once were. She really wants to cry out, NO! Though there is a change of heart when she reaps in the soul of her former tormentor, the scientist, and the ring leader of the Dark Woods Circus. Her heart blackens as she laughs and inflicts pain on them. It is the same maniacal laugh that was emitted when she was mutilated in the asylum as she inflicts the most excruciating pain on these sinners. What can she expect in the place where light and hope is not allowed? The laughter soon ceases when she sees that another soul she must inflict suffering on is her first beloved one, Kaito. She remembers the bond they had formed before being deformed in the asylum. She is about to inflict pain with her scythe until there is a scream. She realizes it is her own scream.


	8. It was all a dream

Chapter 8: It was all a dream.

DISCLAIMER: This part is completely made up. I did not want this story to end on a bad note, so I made this all be a nightmare Miku was having

Miku jolts up drenched with cold sweat as she screams. Kaito rushes into her room in a frenzy to find out what is wrong. "Miku," he says, "what happened? I heard you scream."

Miku bursts into tears in Kaito's arms. "It was horrible, Kaito," she sobs, "we were all held prisoner by Meiko, and then we were put in a mental asylum, and then we were deformed and put in a circus, and I was married to Gakupo and then he died. Then I killed myself and ended up in Hell, and then I had to hurt YOU!"

"Shhh, now, it was just a bad dream, Miku," Kaito comforts her; "It'll be okay. You're safe now. Don't cry anymore. It's okay, Miku. Dry your tears, beloved."

Then Rin and Len walk into the room. "What happened?" Len asks, half awake, "I just heard a loud scream."

"Sorry, Len," Miku says, "It was just me, I had a very scary nightmare. I don't ever want to think about it again."

Meiko then walks in and everyone glares at her.

"So I guess that all-night horror movie marathon was a bad idea," Meiko says, scratching her head.

"You scared Miku," Rin yells, "She had a scary nightmare."

"It's not my fault," Meiko outrages, "Miku shouldn't be eating leeks so late at night."

"I've eaten leeks before at night without a problem," Miku protests, "It was your stupid horror movies about freaky deformed people, and red swamps that gave me nightmares."

They continue to argue incoherently, until Kaito breaks it up. "Well, it doesn't matter what caused it," Kaito says, "the one thing that matters is that we all prevent it from happening in the future. Let's stay in Miku's room to make sure it doesn't."

They all camp out in Miku's room to make sure she does not have any more nightmares.


End file.
